The present invention relates to hangers for articles of clothing. The hanger of the present invention has suction cups attached to allow the hanger to be readily attached to smooth surfaces such as automobile windows.
Contemporary American business practice requires that persons who desire to project a professional and competent look must wear wrinkle free clothing. In fact, many professionals, particularly salesman, often spend hours at a time, in their automobiles. Wearing articles of clothing, such as a suit jacket, while traveling in an automobile can cause the jacket to wrinkle. These facts suggest that a person may wish to remove his jacket when in an automobile.
It is possible to use anyone of the several types of hangers which are commercially available. However, not every car has a hook or other means to attach the hanger. In other cases these hangers are too flimsy or bulky to carry conveniently in a briefcase. The hanger of the present invention is sturdy and can be folded to be conveniently carried in a brief case. Additionally, the present design will not hinder the function of an automobiles window.
Another appealing feature of the present garment hanger verses a conventional hanger is that while traveling, conventional hangers are not secured, creating vibrational noise and creates a potentially dangerous environment. Whereas, the present hanger does not vibrate nor expose a driver or passenger to danger. Also, the present garment hanger, unlike the conventional hangers has an area in front of the connector section in which advertisements can be affixed. This feature allows for the affixing of labels, logos, insignia or any other commercially appealing advertisement.
Hangers and other means of temporarily securing clothing in an automobile is well-known. Various commercial products are available. In addition, the prior art teaches the need for devices to facilitate the temporary storage of clothing in automobiles. Briefly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,093 teaches that an elongated telescoping rod could be supported by the automobile xe2x80x9chook.xe2x80x9d This telescoping rod is further supported and anchored by a suction cup. This patent is clearly designed to support a number of conventional hangers. A functionally comparable device for hanging clothing in an automobile is U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,089. This patent teaches the use of grooved telescoping tubes to hold the hangers in place and teaches the use of a specially designed support to place on an automobile hook. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,255 teaches the uses of a telescoping tube which folds and whose housing is attached to smooth surfaces such as bathrooms tile by means of suction cups.
The aforementioned patents do not teach the use of one or more suctions cups to be affixed to a hanger, such that the hanger can be directly attached to an automobile window. This feature is clearly desirable because a person may use several different automobiles, such as rentals, during the course of their daily business routine. As a result, a person would need a hanger that would be useful in more than one vehicle. For example, if one were driving a convertible top automobile, there may not be a means to hang the rod. The present invention requires only a window surface.